totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna
Arianna, labeled as The Girly Girl is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium. Challenge Guide Challenge One: She was angered by Derrick's sexist comments. Her team won. Challenge Two: She argued with Derrick. She was separated from her team during the challenge and admitted to Rick that she loved Derrick. Her team won. Challenge Three: She talked with Tessie and Violet. Her conversation was interrupted by several people. She shot Derrick after making sexist comments, and later she was shot by Albert. Her team won. Challenge Four: She tried to get Nikki to talk to Ethan, but failed. Her team lost, but she was safe. Challenge Five: He tried to convince Violet that Rick was lying. She went with Calvin, Lyle, Pierre and Beverly. Calvin compared her to Daphne from Scooby Doo. Her team lost but she was safe. Challenge Six: She argued with Derrick. Rick told Derrick that she liked him. He yelled at her, and made her cry. She was chosen by Rick to be on the Slithering Cobras. Derrick was also chosen, to her dismay. Her team won. Challenge Seven: Rick forced her to go with Derrick on the scavenger hunt. He tried to apologize, but she wouldn't let him. Her team lost. After the ceremony, she told Derrick that she didn't vote for him, surprising him. Challenge Eight: She gave Tessie the cold shoulder after she refused to tell why she didn't vote him out. Arianna was chosen for the trivia game. Her team won invincibility, and she qualified for the merge. Challenge Nine: She was partnered with Derrick, and argued the whole time, so they couldn't think of a talent. Arianna ended up pushing Derrick off of the stage, winning them invincibility. Challenge Ten: She argued with Derrick in the beginning. She went with him, and Aliza. She revealed she had asthma to Nikki. She had an asthma attack in the cave, and Derrick carried her out, where Calvin supplied an extra inhaler. She was safe at the bonfire. Challenge Eleven: Derrick tried to change his image for her by putting on a hat. She worked with Aliza and Nikki, and they were able to successfully capture their woodpecker, winning the challenge. Challenge Twelve: She told Kaylee about how she and Brandon met outside one night, and he told her about how he was joking about the whole liking Kaylee thing. She attempted to paint Calvin's nails at his request but he didn't like the color. She lost the bike race. She and Kaylee discussed what she should do. She told everyone how Kaylee left the contest and why she decided to do that. Challenge Thirteen: She was contemplating Kaylee's dropping out at the start. She made it across the board after some provocation from Derrick, and won invincibility. She was happy that Derrick renounced sexism. Challenge Fourteen: Derrick said he wouldn't insult girls anymore, not her, to which she was displeased. She fell off the pole, losing the challenge. She made it to the final five. Relationship Derrick- She admitted to Rick that she loved him. Rick told him in chapter six, causing him to make her cry. He tried to apologize in the next chapter, and she refused to hear it. She refused to vote for him, although she said that she would. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium